


Show Me

by JLaLa



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Complete, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Hijacked Peeta, Joniss - Freeform, Mockingjay Divergent, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, PTSD, Threesome - F/F/M, everlark, everlarkson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLaLa/pseuds/JLaLa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Katniss is jealous.</p>
<p>Jealous that I can speak to her rage-induced boyfriend without him wanting to take a fork to my eye. The anger only grows seeing the little privileges that she is no longer allowed—my hand to the small of his back, a gentle whisper against his soft lobe and the tiny bit of an upturn on his parched lips.”</p>
<p>Johanna attempts to understand “The Star-Crossed Lovers of District 12″, crossing an unmentionable line in the process. Explicit. Mockingjay Divergent.</p>
<p>From Johanna's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me

_A little something new that I wrote on Tumblr and turned into a one-shot. However, I would not mind expanding on this Everlarkson._

_The characters of The Hunger Games Trilogy do not belong to me._

Show Me

****

**_District 13_ **

She’s crying again.

Katniss Everdeen, Girl on Fire, is weeping like some heartbroken teenager into her District 13 administered pillow.

If Snow could see her now.

Part of me tries to find reason for the tears. She is a teenager after all.

I hate teenagers. I never was one.

That part of my life barely registers in my mind anymore; it is best that those memories stayed buried in the very back crevice of my mind or I will likely implode, killing everyone in the process.

There’s another sniffle, followed by a muffled sob and I shoot up in my bed. “Katniss.”

“What?” She turns to me and I bite back the groan seeing her olive face, flushed with tears.

“You have to stop this,” I advise her. “Crying isn’t going to bring Peeta back to you.”

The deep bruises on her neck have just begun to heal from crazy ol’ blue eyes—Peeta’s attack. Everyone thinks he’s insane, each person running around lost in this underground maze, trying to figure out how they can fix him.

The truth is that Peeta can’t be fixed.

He can be taught to be functional in society but he’s not going to be that sweet-faced boy from the Caesar Flickerman interviews. I doubt he’ll ever be able to live alone at this point.

“I know,” Katniss responds in a hollow voice. “I just…”

I give her an indignant stare.  “Just what?”

“I miss him.” The words are whispered under a trembling breath and my eyes catch the shine of the small pearl that she often moves in-between her morphling-shaky fingers. “I miss Peeta.”

I bite back the urge to roll my eyes. “Brainless, get it together! You don’t even know the guy who’s tied to that hospital bed anymore. You’re missing the person who was gutted out of Peeta’s body and replaced with a killing machine. The Peeta you know is dead. Get that straight.”

She turns away, burying her face in the stiff pillow once more.

However, this time she’s quiet. I lay back and close my eyes trying to relax in this stiff cot.

_The water is rising…filling the room…freezing my toes…now my stomach…and my nose…I can’t breathe…_

My eyes snap open.

Looks like I won’t be sleeping after all.

++++++

“Mutt…mutt…mutt…” Peeta mutters next to me as Katniss sits across from us along with her guard, the able-bodied Gale Hawthorne.

‘Able’ as in being able to let Katniss use him as her fake Peeta. I caught the two pressing awkward kisses to one another in one of the empty hallways and it disgusted me for several reasons—the significant one being that the dark-haired boy looks like her brother.

I quell the urge to make some sort of snide remark about kissing cousins as they settle down at the lunch table. Annie and Finnick, who seem to be in a permanent lip lock, sit next to the awkward sibling-looking couple and I see Katniss’ eyes move to them before she just barely looks to Peeta.

Her attempts to cover up her looks of longing are pitiful.

Peeta tightens the hold on his fork and I can see him trying to fight off the feeling of the morphling-created hatred running through him.

“Calm down, blue eyes.” I give his shoulder a squeeze. He stills a bit before looking to me anxiously and my hand travels down the thin skin of his emaciated back, stopping at the small of it. “You don’t want to go back to using the plastic utensils, do you?” My eyes catch Katniss’ cold stare and I lean over to speak into Peeta’s ear, smelling antiseptic against his pale skin. “She’s just a girl.”

Katniss is now eating faster than I’ve ever seen her. I don’t think I’ve seen her eat this much since we were ‘rescued’ from Snow’s little torture cell. Next to her, big brother Gale is watching her shovel food into her gob, his eyes fleeting over to me and my cell buddy.

I meet Katniss’ eyes and I see the fiery rage in those smoky orbs.

Girl on Fire, indeed.

Then, I realize something.

Katniss is jealous.

Jealous that I can speak to her rage-induced boyfriend without him wanting to take a fork to my eye. The anger only grows seeing the little privileges that she is no longer allowed—my hand to the small of his back, a gentle whisper against his soft lobe and the tiny bit of an upturn on his parched lips.

God, any stupid moron could see that she is in love with him.

Katniss is only realizing that now.

It only took a hijacking to see it.

++++++

“What exactly do you miss about Peeta?”

Katniss has just returned from another propos with Cressida and the rest of the filming crew, exhausted and not looking much like The Mockingjay that Coin so desperately wants her to be.

Trading one crazy dictator for another.

At least this time around, I’m not being asked to sell myself to a bunch of retired Gamemakers and politicians.

“I don’t know,” Katniss says as she begins to remove the drab grey uniform that we are required to wear in the underground district. “Little things. The smell of yeast on his skin, the way that the sunlight would catch his eyelashes, that small tingle that I would get before he kissed me.” She looks down at her hands. “It’s all meaningless now, I guess. Like you said, the Peeta I know is not coming back.”

I’m feeling like a little bit of bitch now. I already know that I am a cynic but part of me feels bad for making her the same way.

There are one too many Johanna Masons in the world in my opinion.

“How did he kiss you?” I’m suddenly curious to know what kind of kiss would cause The Mockingjay to become nothing but a shell of her former self.

“I don’t know.” Katniss looks away and I catch the deep blush on her thin cheeks. “It just made me warm every time he did.”

“Show me.”

I stand up and sit in front of her, my knee pressing down on her hard mattress as I settle down.

“I just don’t understand how a kiss can make anyone feel anything.” I meet her downcast eyes. “You want me to understand you? Show me.”

Katniss ponders my words for a moment as we sit on her bed with nothing but silent air between us.

After a while, she looks to me, a determined light in her coal eyes.

“The last time we kissed you were there,” Katniss says in a choked voice.

I remember, right before I ‘attacked’ her and ripped her tracker from her once unblemished skin.

“His head was tilted like this.” Katniss tips her head to the right and my eyes go to the splay of dark locks on her bare shoulder. “Then, he leaned forward and just—”

Her lips go to mine and I taste the slightly sweet taste of saliva on my tongue.

“—kissed me.”

The coldness once present in my empty chest dissipates from the warmth of her kiss. I can see how one could feel lonely…even lost without it.

Suddenly Katniss is crying into her hands, the guilt coming back in a quick, deadening rush making her melancholy once more.

A pang of sympathy hits me. “Come here.” I gather her into my arms and she settles against me, sniffling into my shoulder. “It’s alright.”

I hold her until neither one of us can keep awake.

++++++

“You won’t even try to see her?” I question the boy sitting in the chair.

Peeta stares back at me, his weak hands just barely gripping the armrests. “I’ve said what I needed to say to the mutt.” His lips twist into an angry line and it’s hard to think that those were the same lips that had once kissed Katniss so gently.

Walking to him, I stop in front of his chair and my hand goes to his face. I feel the beginning growth of a beard on his strong chin as my fingers travel up his temple and into his hair.

I yank harshly at his locks and he yelps at the sudden pain of my grasp.

“Get it together, you little shit,” I hiss into his face, leaning down to press my forehead to his. His eyes are cold with anger but behind them I can see the slight heat of something else—arousal. He enjoys the pain and part of me wonders if that had been inside him long before the hijacking. “Don’t you call Katniss a mutt. I know that Delly Cartwright might be a little nicer during her time with you but you’re not going to get that from me.”

“What do you want?” he asks, his warm breath against my open mouth.

“I want you to remember Katniss,” I respond. “She told me all about you two. How you would take care of her, carrying her to her room in District 12, and baking her bread.” Peeta squirms at my words and I grip harder on his dirty-gold tendrils. He settles at the motion. “She told me how you used to kiss her. How you tasted like sugar.”

“W-W-What?” His jaw falls open at my words and I look down just catching the growing tent in his bottoms.

“Did you know that I kissed her, Peeta?” His eyes widen at the statement. “I wanted to see what you gave her that has her crying every night and aching for you.” My mouth goes to his ear. “She tastes like sugar, too.”

Peeta lets out a moan and I let go of his hair as he falls back in his chair, gasping at breath.

There’s a damp stain on his pants.

I just made Peeta Mellark come all over himself.

“Get out,” he hisses as he breathes out.

“Gladly.”

I turn to head out of the room so I can wash the guilt off my hands.

“Johanna?”

I spin to find him staring at me.

For a moment, I think I see the old Peeta in those blue eyes.

“When are you coming back?”

“When you need me again.”

I leave the room quickly.

++++++

Katniss has taught me well.

My mouth moves against hers gently, dipping my tongue into her awaiting mouth. As we lay on her bed, I coax her tongue to sweep against mine—just like Peeta would.

I am a surrogate, letting her take her frustration and need out on me.

Days have gone by. We train until we can’t move. The Rebellion is approaching. Several Districts have staged their own attacks against the Capitol. My own District 7 has just led a campaign that killed several Peacekeepers in its wake.

“More.” Her half-lidded eyes open to affectionately gaze up at me. “I need more.”

“Katniss.” I take a breath to slow my racing heart. “I can’t give you more.”

“He came today,” she tells me. “Peeta actually came to one of our sessions.” Katniss’ lips spread in a soft smile. “It was like I had him back for a moment. You know when the Quarter Quell was announced, we used to train together.”

“Oh yeah?” My hand ghosts over her braid and I release the band to spread her soft waves on the rough fabric of the bed. “What did you do?”

“Sprints or we would spar…things like that.” Her eyes are suddenly far away and I watch her dark lashes flutter along the round shape of them. “Peeta really pushed us. It was the first time I saw him forceful.”

I chuckle. “I knew that wasn’t the Capitol’s doing!”

“What do you mean?”

I press my forehead to hers, feeling her chest rise against mine as I look into her eyes.

“I was a little angry at him,” I explain as my mouth moves against her skin. “So I grabbed his hair and squeezed, not too hard but just enough to get his attention.” I press my mouth against her lips and she gasps. Hard buds press against my chest and I bite my lip at the sensation of my lower half twisting in want. “There was a fire in his eyes, Katniss. He likes a rough touch.” A low moan escapes her. “I told him that I kissed you and he came right in front of me.”

“Show me,” she asks in a tight whisper.

“Show you what?” My throat is dry seeing her scarlet cheeks.

I wonder how long it’s been since she’s come. The release would be good for her as Katniss is wound up tighter than anyone else I know.

Actually, Haymitch is just as stubborn but he likes it rough as well. Maybe it’s a District 12 thing.

Her hand takes my free one and she puts it through her hair. I feel soft, fragrant waves along my fingers and something inside begs me to bury my face in it.

“Show me how you did it,” she encourages in a quiet voice.

I nod and swiftly my hand harshly tightens around her hair. Katniss gasps in surprise, her pelvis pushing into mine.

“I did it like this.” Katniss squirms underneath me, her burning eyes penetrating and filling me with a tingling heat. “I told him that I wasn’t going to take his shit. Next time you’re with him and he gives you crap—don’t let him. Show him that you have control. He has just as much fire as you do, but you need to know how to temper it.”

My lips go urgently to hers and Katniss responds hungrily, her moan swallowed up in our kiss.

I want to bring them both back.

Freely, my hand wanders down to her smooth stomach right above the waistband of her pants.

“We can bring him back, Katniss…” My hand once splayed on her abdomen is now moving in-between her thighs and into the thatch of coarse hair. Hot wetness greets my eager digits. “…I can tell him what he’s missing. What he loved about you and what you can give him.” My fingers slip into her cunt and she arches up, her inner muscles pulsing around my index and middle. “Let me show him.”

“Yes,” she agrees.

Katniss is too far gone to resist.

Later that night when I come with her fingers inside me, I realize that I am too far gone myself.

Fuck.

++++++

“She tastes sweet down there, too.”

I sit across from Peeta, sweat running down his now clean-shaven face. Commander Boggs demands that the team look well-groomed as does Cressida since she is filming the propos during their outings.

I have been kept from those trips as I haven’t been deemed well enough for release.

Just as well.

Peeta pushes his head back against his pillow in frustration.

Today has been a bad day for him and they had him restrained in his bed after Peeta nearly lost it during training. Commander Boggs had to stronghold him and Haymitch followed as they carried the screaming Victor away.

It was Haymitch who called for me, his grey eyes suspiciously looking me over as he repeated Peeta’s request. What did he expect to find? Marks of Katniss’ mouth over me? Peeta’s pre-cum on my hands?

As much as he tries not to care, Haymitch can’t help himself.

I understand. I can’t help but care for them either.

Standing up, I walk over to Peeta and I can see him shuffling against the sheets.

“You know how I know?” I continue. Holding up my index and middle fingers, I give him a triumphant smile before bringing my face in front of his. “Because after I felt her come all over them, I put these fingers in my mouth.”

“You did?” His voice is hoarse, cracking slightly at the end of his words.

“Don’t worry, Peeta,” I assure him. “I saved her cherry for you.”

He turns away to release his moan into his pillow. The sheets of his bed are twisted around his lower half and I help smooth them out catching a glimpse of his bare legs. He’s gained some muscle since our rescue and it’s obvious from his strong thighs.

“Show me.” His blue eyes burn with lust. “Show me how Katniss felt around your fingers.”

It’s the first time in a long time that I’ve heard him say her name.

There are no windows in this room though I’m sure there is some sort of surveillance.

Someone is going to get one hell of a show.

Reaching under the thin sheet, my hand finds his thigh, firm from constant training. My hand spreads wide atop it as my palm moves along his heated skin before finally finding him, thick and hard. I move my palm along the underside of his cock as I begin to stroke.

His hips follow my movements.

“Katniss is beautiful when she comes,” I tell him, my forehead pressing against his again. I smell the sweetness of his breath as I close my eyes. “She gets this blush right above her breasts when she’s close. I told her all about you coming in front of me…”

“You did?”

My eyes open at his worried tone and I give him an assuring smile. “Don’t worry, sweetheart. She was wet at the thought and I know that she wasn’t thinking about my fingers, but your cock as she fucked herself into an orgasm.”

Warmth fills my hands as Peeta covers my fingers in hot spunk. He lets out a shaky breath against my cheeks.

Opening his eyes, he gives me a tired smile. “You smell like her…like meadows…and sunsets.”

Hearing those words, part of me wants to kiss him.

But those lips belong to Katniss.

Getting up, I go and grab a towel at the corner of the room before tossing it at him.

“Clean up,” I instruct and he nods, his eyes already closing in contented plateau.

Quickly, I turn the knob of his door and rush out. Taking a breath, I wipe my dirtied hand against the leg of my uniform.

When I look up, I find Haymitch in front of me, his steel eyes stern. “Johanna.”

I don’t need a lecture.

“Tell Boggs that you think he’s ready. Peeta will be fine. I guarantee it.”

++++++

_I’m dying._

_The water is filling up my lungs…my mouth…my nose…my ears…_

_My lungs will explode and I scream out into the water engulfing me._

_Then it goes dark._

++++++

I open my eyes to the smell of pine.

Home.

“Johanna.” Her voice, low and sad, rouses me from my coma. Opening my eyes, I find Katniss sitting next to my prone body. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m sick, Katniss,” I respond as I focus on her. “It’s okay. I think I’m tired of fighting.” My eyes go to the bundle of pine needles in my hand. “Did you get these?”

She blushes and nods. “I got to go outside and just needed to give you something to keep you comfortable.”

I meet her eyes. “You’re both leaving.”

Katniss nods once. “Yes. Soon…” She looks down at her hands before looking up at me. “Johanna—”

“Don’t.” I muster up a smile trying to keep myself from breaking. “Promise to kill Snow?”

“Yes,” she promises.

“Good girl,” I respond in a tight whisper. “It’s alright.”

Shaking her head, Katniss leans down until our faces are lined up. “It’s not.” She brushes her lips against mine. “Get better. We’ll both worry about you if you don’t.”

“I promise.” It’s pathetic how I depend on her concern and Peeta’s nods of approval.

Damn me.

“Give him hell, Katniss.”

She grins knowing that I’m not talking about Snow anymore.

++++++

**_District 12_ **

_Many years later…_

Their house is supposedly at the end of the greying District 12 which is a stark contrast from the greenery of District 7. My home is surrounded by lush forest and looking around, I frown at the emptiness of the flat land that their district rests on.

This was a bad idea.

“Johanna!”

Turning, I see them rushing toward me, hand and hand. 

They are beautiful.

Peeta, strong and golden, with his bright sky eyes and broad figure and Katniss, eyes glowing at me with that mysterious light that being in love brings. I ache in happiness for them, feeling a small bloom of hope flourishing at seeing them together.

Katniss closes the space between us. Her arms wrap around me and my body reacts to her body pressed against mine.

Five…ten…almost fifteen years later and The Mockingjay hasn’t lost her spark.

Peeta joins our embrace and I feel him behind me, his hard chest against my shoulders and I ache to lean back to feel what Peeta Mellark has grown into.

“Was the trip bad?” Katniss asks in concern and she takes my hand to lead me towards the exit of the train station.

Peeta follows behind and I know that he is watching us together, wondering and reliving my past words.

“It’s no Capitol train but it worked well enough,” I say as I let her entwine our fingers together. I look over my shoulder to catch Peeta staring at our joined hands. “Come on, Baker Boy.” I hold my hand out to him, winking as I do. “Don’t keep us waiting.”

“You haven’t changed one bit,” Peeta teases.

The rumble of his voice makes my knees want to buckle. That and the small caress of Katniss’ thumb is enough for me to fall apart—and I’ve only been in District 12 for less than an hour.

“But you love me this way,” I retort.

Katniss snorts, her lips suddenly very close to my ear. “We do.”

++++++

Dinner is full of laughter, filling me with a bittersweet happiness. Haymitch even joins us as they fill me in on the last few years. I did not join in for that final vote about the Games instead choosing to go back home and fix what was left of District 7.

Also after Finnick and Prim, I needed to find reasons to keep going. War had taken a lot from me including the hope that good people are indestructible. I visit Annie and Finn, her little boy, every once in a while and even after all this time, Finnick’s widow still has her hard days.

Katniss apparently returned first as she was not allowed to go anywhere after her trial for taking Coin down. Haymitch followed a little after to take his home back and feed the small family of geese he owns. Peeta was last—Dr. Aurelius, his doctor, finally giving him the OK after many months of therapy.

It’s nice to be around people.

Though I am welcome in my district, there is no one who can relate to what I’ve been through.

Here, I’m among friends.

Later as I attempt to sleep in my spacious guest room do I hear them; their bedroom is the one next to mine and something tells me that this was done on purpose.

Their moans are the same.

I can hear the muffled whine of Katniss and I know that she is begging him to fuck her. Knowing Peeta, he has teased her into submission and is enjoying the tortured look on her face.

My cunt tightens as I hear them cry out in pleasure. Peeta has ended his torment and has likely driven into Katniss’ waiting pussy. Their bed posts scrape against their hardwood floors and their headboard is just aligned to mine. The force shakes my bed and I bite back a groan of approval.

This isn’t right. I shouldn’t be listening.

However, it doesn’t stop me from circling my clit in tune with Peeta’s thrusts or moving my fingers inside myself as Katniss demands to be fucked harder.

I come right before they do, one hand under my panties and the other hand on my breast.

Maybe I should have stayed with Haymitch.

++++++

“I thought you were enjoying your time here,” Haymitch says as we sit on his porch, both of us nursing our glasses of whiskey. “I know they’re loud but well…I’ve learned to drown them out.”

I stare up at him from my seat on the porch floor. “You hear them?”

“They keep their window open.”

I get on my knees, placing my palms on the floor to crawl over to his porch rocker.

Standing up, I sit on his lap. “Turn you on a bit?”

He shakes his head. “I don’t think that I’m built to feel anything else but fatherly towards them.” Haymitch meets my eyes. “I never did forget you.”

My arms wrap around his neck, my hands fiddling with the neckline of his shirt. “I couldn’t walk for a day after you.” I look over his thick dark hair, the masculine lines of his sharp face, and full lips hidden under a beard. “Do you ever think about that time?”

“I couldn’t drown out the memory if I wanted to,” he whispers against my mouth.

Somewhere a door slams and we both look up to see Katniss and Peeta glaring at us.

The low rumble of Haymitch’s laughter draws my attention back to him. “Those two are very possessive.” He shuffles to move me off his lap. “You should go and assure them that their big, bad mentor has not touched you.”

Laughing, I lean down and press a kiss to his mouth. “I don’t belong to anyone. Especially not them.”

It’s the lie I tell myself every time I dream of them.

++++++

On my third night in District 12, I wake up screaming.

The nightmare is always the same: the room slowly filling with water until my screams are nothing but a rush of white bubbles in front of me. This particular dream features another dead Victor—Mags. She smiles gently at me before pressing a kiss to my forehead.

“Johanna…it’s alright…” 

The tender voice cuts through the night terror. My body is drenched in cold sweat and my throat hurts from the screams that no one heard in the water.

“I’m drowning…” I open my eyes and find Katniss wiping my soaked forehead. “Katniss, I drowned!”

“I know,” she replies, her grey eyes full of pain. “Peeta told me about your time in the Capitol. The water…the electrocution…anyone would find that horrifying. Even someone as brave as you.”

“I’m so tired, Katniss.” Her eyes fill with tears at my words.

There’s a dip in the mattress behind me and Peeta’s arm wraps against my front, right above my chest.

“Don’t let them take you away from us,” he whispers in my ear.

His mouth ghosts along my neck, against my hair, and I stiffen in pleasure at the sensation. My eyes go to Katniss who is suddenly inches closer. If I lean any closer, I can almost taste her once more.

“You’re soaked from your nightmare,” Katniss says against my lips. Her hands are already unbuttoning the front of my nightgown. “Let’s get this off.”

“This is weird,” I suddenly tell her and sit up. “It’s wrong.”

“You took care of us,” Peeta interrupts as his large hand moves the thick strap of the gown off my shoulder. His mouth goes to my sweaty skin and I fall back against him. “Let us take care of you.”

Katniss pushes the skirt up before pulling the gown up over my head, leaving me naked before her and Peeta. My body hums in anticipation. I won’t say no to either one of them at this point.

“Show me.” I lean back against Peeta once more. “Show me how you’re going to take care of me.”

Katniss presses her forehead to mine, her lips brushing over mine and leaving me breathless. “I’ve learned a lot after our time together.” She looks to Peeta. “I told him how it felt to have my fingers inside you.”

Katniss spreads my legs apart, the palms of her hands moving towards my soaked cunt. She finds my clit easily, pressing the pad of her thumb against it as her index and middle fingers sink inside me and my shoulders push into Peeta’s heaving chest.

“I think it’s better that he gets to see,” Katniss says. “I also told him something else.”

My mouth is open in a silent cry. “What?”

“I told Peeta that you wanted to kiss him,” she tells me. “Because you had never been kissed the way that he kissed me.”

I look over my shoulder and grin at the handsome golden-haired man. “She made it sound really good.” Peeta laughs gruffly before his mouth moves along my lips till I’m hurting to have his lips pressed to mine.

He does not disappoint.

Peeta Mellark’s kiss is all about control and precision, his mouth making sure to move across every piece of skin around my lips before finally kissing me. His tongue probes against my slightly open lips to allow him to brush his tongue to mine.

“You helped us find our way back to each other,” he tells me in-between kisses. “You were our guidepost.”

My eyes roll back when I feel the touch of a tongue to the inner lips of my slick sheath. I moan into Peeta’s mouth, ripping my lips away just in time to see Katniss kneeling in-between my legs, her large dark eyes looking up at my hard nipples and blushing body.

Peeta smiles at my noiseless pant. “I imagined the kisses between you two, over and over. This kiss was a particular one that I actually wanted to see.”

Katniss’ nose brushes against my clit and my cry is covered by Peeta’s eager kiss.

++++++

That night was the first night in a long time where I was not plagued by nightmares.

By dawn, we are all sated as Peeta finishes, coming inside me for the second time.

There is no need to worry about a child. I have been sterile for long while, another painful Victor punishment.

Snow wanted to make sure that I would never have a family.

It is okay. I have them.

As the sun rises, I rest my head against Katniss’ abdomen, wrapped in a cool night shirt, as her hand plays with my hair. Her head lays on Peeta’s shoulder as he presses gentle kisses along her temple.

“Johanna, we have to tell you something,” Katniss suddenly says as the morning light bathes her skin in gold.

I look up at her, beautiful and serene, in all her naked glory. The glow of her skin travels throughout her full breasts and hips. Peeta gazes at her in adoration, his arm around her protectively.

I’ve seen this look long ago.

It was the same look that my father gave my mother when she was pregnant with my baby brother.

The memory doesn’t slice through as harshly as it had in previous times.

I sit up and turn to them, an excited grin growing on my mouth. “We’re having a baby.”

Katniss nods in joyful affirmation “We’re having a baby.”

The tears come suddenly, escaping out along with happy sobs as a long-forgotten feeling overtakes me.

Hope.

  **FIN.**


End file.
